This Is Love
by TheWildFool2011
Summary: It's 2018 and Naoto Shirogane is told that Souji has something planned for the Investigation Team. A vacation! Get ready for some fun with the ex-Investigation Team! Though Naoto, is not only going there for vacation with her comrades but for a face off. Will she get through vacation alive? Or will she fall victim to fear...?
1. Chapter 1: You Froze Me Silent

This Is Love

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the video game Persona 4.) _

Chapter 1: You Froze Me Silent

_Again and again, I ask myself 'What am I afraid of?'_

_I see you now, so different from then. Our high school days are gone. I have yet to fallen in love. Somehow, somehow…you've manage to capture my heart._

_I've loved you since high school. But, I've put my job first, always first. Maybe to protect you? To have glory to the Shirogane name? Maybe, or maybe not…_

_I wish I could tell you,_

_How much you mean to me,_

_Forever my love,_

_Forever my pain…_

_If I cannot bypass this barrier, I fear I will die. From my fear of rejection? Or fear of society?_

_I wish I knew,_

_Guess I'm not really that 2000 IQ Kill-joy Detective,_

_Now am I? No…._

_But, I must say your beauty has struck me awe,_

_As your smile has frozen me with happiness,_

_But when you left it left me silent…_

Naoto woke to the sound of her alarm going off. Just as she reached out to hit the button, she realized that she was going to be late.

_**12:00p.m? I'm gonna be late for our first meet up!**_

_Yes, the investigation teams' first meet up in a quiet some time. When I first got the call from Kanji, I was very excited. Not only, do I get to see my good friends, but I get to see the one I love._

Naoto dressed in a pair of dress pants and shirt. Her pants were a dark blue color, with her shirt being snow white. Like always she threw on her favorite hat and a pendant, given to her by Rise during graduation.

Deciding to skip out on breakfast, she washed up and left in a hurry. Her butler looked over at her with a small smile, "Today is the day, hm?"

"Yes, yes it is Kearney. Keys?" Naoto said with a matching smile. Kearney gracefully tossed her the keys. "Thank you, good sir."

"As always master Shirogane-san." Kearney waved to her as she pulled off. Naoto fixed the rear-view mirror.

As she drove down the street she found herself sinking deeper and deeper into her darkest thoughts. She never really liked being alone, it was one of the main reason's she hired Kearney Matsumoto.

Matsumoto's family was well known to be the best butlers of all time. They were very well trusted and stayed loyal to those they served. Kearney lived up to this since the very day he was hired.

Naoto felt as if she could practically tell Matsumoto everything. He was very trust worthy, even though he was a bit young. He was about twenty-seven when he was hired, and was determined to do his best for Shirogane.

'_**Well hopefully, I'm not late.'**_ Naoto twisted the car wheel to the left. Pulling into the Samegawa Plains parking lot, she spotted Yosuke along with Chie, Yukiko and the others.

Teddie jumped up from bench he was sitting at. He ran full speed towards Naoto as she exited her. He hooked both arms around her neck, "Nao-chan! It's so nice to see you! I blame Yosuke for not letting me visit…"

"Shut up Ted, you took too many days off, spending them all with Nanako-chan. Not my fault your dumbass had to work hard." Yosuke shifted all his weight to his left foot, with his arms crossed.

Rise waved at the small detective. Naoto in response waved back quickly without a smile. She formally greeted all of her comrades. "So, Kanji-kun told me that we would be heading somewhere?"

"Oh yeah!" Seta pulled out an invitation to a famous resort. "We, thanks to my Uncle, are going to Yakushima." The others eagerly grabbed the slip of paper. Yosuke grinned widely, "Partner….your uncle is AMAZING. A freakin' vacation! To Yakushima?! I feel a top of the world!"

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Eh…what's a Y-yaku? Yakushima?" Teddie asked with a puzzled look. Kanji threw his fist in the air, "Hell to the god damn yeah! I've always wanted to go to this place!"

"I've heard that Yakushima has the most luxurious hotels, pools, restuaraunts and many other things. This for sure will be the most memorable trip we've taken together." Yukiko gleamed happily as she read through the resort slip.

Naoto looked through the resort slip, "Seems…interesting enough." Rise walked over to her and pointed out a few things, "I think these might interest you more Naoto-kun. Plus they fit you great!"

Naoto chuckled slightly, "Yes. True this things may interest me." As everyone conversed with each other, Seta pulled out the tickets and stepped to the side.

Everyone looked over at him quickly taking the tickets. None of them seemed to notice that Seta had another guest with them.

He calmly cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. This seemed to have not been such a good move on his end as the others ignored him. He only chuckled slightly, "Guess I'll have to figure out how to get you smuggled on board the ship, eh fox?"

The fox yipped happily as she laid down next to Seta's legs. "Ahem, if I could please have everyone's attention!" Seta raised his hand. His attempt to grab at least one of his friends' attention was a slight fail. He sighed to himself.

A quick tap on his shoulder caused him to jolt up. There Naoto stood next to him as prompt as ever. She bowed politely, "I'll be sure to thank your Uncle formally."

"It's okay Naoto no need to be so formal." Seta rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back at the others, "It's like they opened a Christmas present…I'm glad to see you all happy."

Naoto smiled sadly, "Yeah…me too…"

Something was continuously nagging at Naoto, telling her to look down. Finally giving in to her senses, she stole a quick glance at Seta's legs. "Well, well, well….would you look at this."

The others finally dropped the excitement of the trip and looked at Seta and Naoto. All together their gazes dropped to the ground, where a happy fox with a red neck apron resided.

"Hey, is that the thing from the shrine?" Kanji asked with no care in the world. Chie punched him in his arm, "Can't you be nicer?! That _**'thing'**_ is the sweet fox that helped up during Inaba's Murders…"

Yosuke watched a slightly pained Kanji rub his arm. He snickered slightly, _**'Glad that wasn't me.' **_Kanji glared at him, "Whatcha lookin' at eh? Want an ass whoppin'?!"

Before Kanji could lift a finger, both boys were interrupted by Rise. She pulled both their ears, "Will you boys chill for a second? You're finally seeing each other for the first time in like forever, geez."

"I didn't do anything though!" Yosuke exclaimed in hopes that Rise would let go. Kanji only winced and muttered curse words. Teddie walked over to Yosuke, "Tsk, tsk Yosuke. You've been a bear-y bad boy."

"You dumb-!" Rise pulled on Yosuke's ear again. The only thing he could do was cry silently and plead for Rise to let his ear go.

The others laughed at the two captured boys. "Not funny….come on partner seriously? Are you really gonna laugh at me like this?" Yosuke asked with an annoyed look. Seta nodded with a blank expression.

"Jackass…" Yosuke muttered as he was finally released from the pop stars grip.

"Alright, I need you undivided, and stress that word for you Hanamura-san…" Yosuke cursed under his breath as Seta winked at him. "We'll be needing a vehicle to take aboard the ship."

"What for?" Chie tilted her head to the side slightly confused. Yosuke rolled his eyes, "Quiet obvious stupid! To get around, duh."

Yukiko intervened before Chie could punt kick him to America, "But why do that, when we could just rent a vehicle?"

"Because, if one of us wrecks it…then we are going to be in big trouble…?" Rise answered slightly uncertain if she was right. Naoto backed her up quickly, "Yes, so the logical thing is to bring a vehicle of our own."

Yosuke thought for a moment, "Eh, makes since I guess…"

"Alright! Then hunk-o-junk on wheels it is!' Teddie jumped up and down with a smirk on his face.

"It's called a vehicle Teddie…" Rise snickered slightly at the blonde boy. He smiled all the same, "Yes a piece of junk on wheels."

"Looks like this is going to be a long day…" Seta whispered to himself.

_**A/N: I thought up of this, and typed chapter one within less than an hour. I need a good description though…time think up one! The description may or may not change. It deals with Naoto and the others, but more of Naoto. There will be strange happenings and all that sorts. Other than that peace out peeps! (Also, title may change, just a F.Y.I)**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter To You

This Is Love

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the video game Persona 4.)_

Chapter 2: A Letter to You

_I write this letter to you because…_

Naoto paused for a second. In frustration she swiftly crumbled up the paper and tossed it alongside a few other inaccurate letters. Deciding to start over again, she pulled a clean sheet out.

_My dearest sweetest beloved friend,_

_I write this letter, to you my love for-_

Slamming her fist against the desk, she cursed under her breath. "I'm never going to get this correct…" she muttered to herself and laid her head on the desk.

"Master Shirogane-san," Kearney came from around the corner with the phone in his hand, "You have a call, from a Miss Satonaka."

Raising a hand up she grabbed the phone from the Irish man, "Hello, Shirogane, speaking…"

_"AH! Glad to hear your voice. But, uh…who the hell was that beforehand?"_

"Oh, uh, that was my butler Kearney-kun." Naoto took her hat off and sat it down in front of her. She heard a loud gasp from the receiver and another voice in the background.

Naoto raised her eyebrow, "Who the hell is that in the back…?"

_"Huh?! Oh, that's Yukiko as always, she says 'hi'. But I didn't know you had a butler! Can I borrow him sometime soon?!"_

Naoto chuckled over the phone, "Tell her I give my greetings, where are you two at right now?"

_"At Okina City, checking out stuff we could bring to Yakushima!"_

"I see…," Naoto muttered to herself. She had nearly forgotten that they were going on vacation.

_"Aww, don't tell me you already forgot! You work too much and way too hard. Consider this is gonna be a well need vaca for ya! By the way, you still didn't answer my question…you know 'bout the butler, can I borrow?"_

"You're right maybe I do need a vacation. And no, Chie-chan, my butler is not up for 'grabs' nor is he for borrowing."

_"You're such a serious downer Naoto-kun. But we love you for being you! Well, gotta go, talk to ya later, 'kay? Bye!"_

"Hai, sayonara Chie-chan." Naoto heard a click over the phone after she said her good-byes. Once again, she found herself alone in silence. Not only alone, but deep in thought.

"I wish I could get my mind off you…" Naoto stared at the ceiling. Her phone rang again, without hesitation she picked it up, "Konnichiwa, Shirogane speaking."

_"Excuse, sorry 'bout that sir! Ugh, shit…sorry, Naoto-kun. It's me Yosuke."_

"It's alright Yosuke, so what's up?" Naoto propped her feet on top of her desk. Yosuke breathed heavy over the phone, in a slightly annoyed way.

_"Oh yeah? Really? Well, fuck off salaud! Ugh, I serious apologize Naoto-kun…"_

"No, no it's okay, I take it you're at work?"

_"Damn straight. And these jackasses are making shit worse…"_

Naoto bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. Yosuke would always turn to Chie, to complain but ever since that last complaint, he was never allowed to call her if it dealt with work. So, the other person he would turn to would be the pint side detective.

"Ah, Yosuke-kun you're an interesting individual. So when did you learn to say bastard in French, eh?"

_"Fuck, I forgot, I'm talking to a genius. It was…a while back. Me and Ted both learned it together, from some blonde French guy who said that he promised someone that he'd come to visit him. But, yeah, that's my interesting story for ya, sir killjoy."_

Naoto clenched her fist, "Hanamura…" she whispered over the receiver, obviously angered by Yosuke's name calling. She heard nervous laughing from him.

_"Ahaha my bad…kinda forgot you wouldn't quite- ahh screw it. I'll talk to you later Naoto-kun. Peace out!"_

A click was heard and soon after a long annoying beeping sound. Naoto closed her phone, "Wonder, who else is going to call me for no reason what so ever…"

Her phone rang again. Swiftly she picked it up, hoping it would be an important call. "Hello, this is Shirogane speaking."

_"H-hey Naoto. It's uh, Kanji."_

Naoto pouted slightly irritated and disappointed that it was once again, a useless call. "Oh…"

_"So…yeah."_

"What is it you need?" Naoto firmly grasped her pencil as she attempted to continue on with her letter.

_"Um, nothing really. Just callin' to be callin' ya know?"_

Naoto gritted her teeth as she tried not to go off on her friend, "I see…" she looked at the letter she was writing and noticed that it looked more of a threat letter than a love letter. With one hand she light put her pencil down and crumbled the paper up, with a disturbed look on her face.

_"You uh, kinda sound a little pissed. What's happenin'?"_

**_'Hanamura being a complete dumbass is what happened.' _**Naoto thought to herself as she answered Kanji with a completely different a slightly normal response. "Nothing…nothing what so ever. Just getting a lot of calls is all."

_"Eh? That all?! Can't stand through a couple'o calls?"_

Naoto held her silence over the receiver after Kanji had spoken. She wanted so badly to hang up on him, or even throw a few colorful words at him. Atlas she did not, she answered once again with a normal response. "I guess you could say that."

She heard a light hearted laugh over the receiver._ "Chill out Naoto, I know your over there blownin' some sorta steam. I was just jokin'."_

"Me? Blowing steam? No, you seriously mistaken…" Naoto dug her nails into the wooden desk she resided at.

_"You just did it again."_

"What again?!"

_"Gritted your teeth. I heard it. Trust me, I don't miss nothin' 'specially when it comes to you."_

Naoto had decided enough was enough. She smiled slyly, "Kanji?"

_"Huh? Yeah, s'up?"_

"Good-bye." Naoto hung up on him before he could say a word. She sighed heavily, with a blank expression, "That was awkward."

Time passed as Naoto sat at her desk, literally staring down her phone. She had received a total of six useless calls from Yosuke, three awkwardly strange calls from Kanji, and almost ten from Chie, in which she said that the last three was a mistake. Souji had then called her to remind of the trip and then went on and on about Nanako, and not to long after she got off the phone with him, Yukiko called asking about _'fancy soaps'_.

"Ugh!" Naoto's head smacked against the desk. Clearly all the phone calls where wearing her down, "All these bullshit calls…not a single one of them important! At least Teddie nor Rise-chan called..." her phone began to light up and buzz again.

"Well damn, spoke to soon…" she opened her phone up without looking at it and pressed the speaker button. "Shirogane here…how many I help you…?" Getting those words out was like watching someone throw a poor defenseless puppy off a cliff.

_"Hey, Naoto-kun! It's me, Rise."_

Naoto's eyes lit up, "Thank god it's you and not those imbeciles! Wait…why is it your calling me?" Naoto prayed that it was something that she could physically do for her friend and not sit there and listen to them ramble on like an idiot.

_"Well uh…"_

Naoto jumped from her seat, "Please tell me it's something I can physically do to help you!" Rise went quiet over the speaker, it was only then until Naoto understood why she was so quiet.

_"Geez, Naoto-kun you're such a tiger!"_ There was a giggle over the receiver and Naoto plopped back into her chair with her hand over her face. She knew that her face was as red as a tomato, the heat in her face told it all.

"I apologize so much...you just have no idea…" Naoto was cut off by Rise.

_"Nah, it's all good. But I'm here because yesterday you and I both agreed that I was going shopping for you, silly."_

"M-me? But what about-?"

_"Me, ah don't worry I'm always prepared for some fun! Got everything all nice and packed. But, no seriously come outside so we can get going."_

That was when things had got confusing. Naoto didn't remember telling or even explaining to Rise that she wanted to even go shopping for anything, and there was the fact that she was supposedly outside.

Getting up Naoto walked over to her window and looked out to see Rise waving at her along with Teddie standing next to her. "What…?" Naoto lifted her window up, "I don't remember ever telling you that I wanted to go shopping for anything!"

"Ahh, you have a cruddy memory Nao-chan!" Teddie yelled up with a huge smile on his face, "Now come on down before I have to call…uh…call…"

"Shotgun Ted, it's called shotgun."

"Thanks Rise-chan…" Teddie batted his eyes at Rise. She shrugged him off, "Come on! By the way cool butler!"

"Alright, I'll be out there in a little!" Naoto closed the window. She walked over to her desk and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Dear Loved One,_

_You are my everything, and I write this letter to you because, I have no other way of expressing my emotions…._

"That looks like a start…" Naoto folded the paper in half and stuck it under her book. She grabbed her hat and headed down stairs, "Hopefully, you'll understand. All I can do is hope…"

**_A/N: Alright, so due to two reviews I saw, I decided not to mix English with Japanese. No problem with me, it's all about the reviewers. Anyway, with a few changes here and there, enjoy chapter 2! If you guys wanna see what the original chapter looked like just ask and you shall recieve._**

**_(This authors note is old. Not old, old. But old as in like a couple of hours old.) Okay, so get this I wanted to try something different and mix a little Japanese in with the wordings. Some of them I forgot to put the translation. But if you guys would like me to continue in that fashion (mixing) or if you would rather it just be like chapter one's wording. Well, peace out!_**


	3. Chapter 3: I Sink Ships

This Is Love

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the video game Persona 4.)_

Chapter 3: I Sink Ships

The whole group looked astounded. Yosuke was slightly nervous, complaining the day before that he didn't really think it'd be a good idea for him to be aboard.

Kanji was able to talk Daisuke into letting them borrow his vehicle, but not without receiving several threats. Yukiko had about twelve roller suit cases, and Chie looked as if she was ready to go mountain climbing. Souji was able to smuggle the fox aboard the boat with little confrontation.

To the whole groups surprise Dojima had also brought Nanako a ticket, so she could have a vacation of her own. "Woah! Look at the ocean, it's so big! And the ship too!"

Teddie ran around the boat looking over the edge, "This…it can be called…the magical thing that floats."

Rise looked at him and shook her head. "Teddie…it's a ship, let's just leave it at that."

Yukiko had already found herself relaxing on one of the folding chairs on the opposite side of the ship. Yosuke was sitting next to her with his knees against his chest.

"What's wrong Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko tipped her sunglasses down. Yosuke had a sickening look on his face as he groaned.

"Ahh, sea sick? I can tell just from that groan. I can see if I have something in my purse to spare."

"Please do…" Yosuke muttered and buried his head in his arms.

"This is sure to be an awesome trip, but I wish we could have taken the plane instead…" Chie exclaimed.

Naoto looked over at her, "You too?"

They both laugh silently to themselves. Today had seemed a great start, though Yosuke was reluctant to board the boat claiming he would get sick within a second (turning out to be true). Souji approached Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Hanamura, how's everything going?" Souji asked with a straight face. Yosuke looked up to see Souji standing over him. "Listen you son of a-"

Before Yosuke could finish his insult, he was sent to edge of the ship, throwing up. Kanji cringed and punched Yosuke in his side, "The fuck you come near me for!"

Kanji walked away muttering curses under his breath. He stormed right past Naoto and Chie who was staring in Yosuke's direction. Chie laughed before she went to go check on him.

"Ooh, that looks like that hurts…" Chie walked over to Yosuke with Naoto close behind. Naoto being a good friend checked on him.

Yosuke groaned and held his side. "I seriously hate life right now…" he accepted Naoto's helping hand, standing tall over Chie.

"Thanks Naoto, and Chie…" Yosuke turned around to walk back over to Yukiko, "Fuck off if you're not gonna be of any help."

"Whatever Hanamura." Chie rolled her eyes. She looked over the railing again, "I feel bad for the sea…"

Naoto looked over to her. She proceeded to look over the railing, "How so…?"

Chie placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "Um, because it has Hanamura's innards floating within."

Naoto shook her head, "I think oil spills would be much more concerning that Hanamura's…insides."

Chie raised an eyebrow at the small detective. She shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, suit yourself with all the fancy stuff. I was thinking a little smaller, ya know in 'our' world."

"That could work too, thought processing's of Yosuke isn't to…" Naoto paused and stayed silent. Chie continued to stare at her and nudged her, "C'mon tell!"

Naoto shook her head in a refusing notation. Chie prodded and poked Naoto in her side and shoulder, "C'mon can't be too bad. I mean it's not like it'll disrupted the balance of the whole universe and kill us all within 30 days."

Naoto stared at her like she was insane. "You…aren't far off. It will probably disrupt the balance in something…but not the world."

Souji watched the whole scene unfold and shook his head. Yukiko tipped her sunglasses down once more. "Hanamura?"

Souji nodded instinctively, "You know it."

"What did he do this time?" Yukiko stared up at Souji as he walked towards the direction Teddie and Nanako was at.

"Long story short, he got sick and came to close to Kanji." Souji said as if he had no problem with what happened. Yukiko busted out into one of her laughing fits.

Teddie who was down below deck with Nanako and Souji by his side was amazed. "Sensei…woah. What a beary amazing place! This…is a desk right?"

Nanako giggled at Teddie, "I think you mean 'deck'. A desk is something that can be spotted in a school or work office." Teddie looked confused for several minutes but then shrugged off the confusion.

He gave Nanako a bear hug, in which she readily melted into, "Thank you Nana-chan for being you."

Souji took a seat at one of the bars nearby. He browsed a menu that was sitting in front of him. **_'Strawberry cocktail sounds nice. I wonder if they have lobster legs…'_**

"Hey big bro!" Nanako came running towards him with Teddie in hand. Souji glanced at the two and smiled, he looked back down at the menu.

"Yes, how may I help the both of you?"

"You sound like a bank teller sensei!"

Souji snorted slightly, but managed not to burst out into a laughing fit. "Eh, thanks maybe? Anyway, what's really needed?"

Teddie stepped a little closer to Souji and snatched the menu from his hands. Souji looked from the empty space in his hands to the blonde boy in front of him. "We're hungry…" both Nanako and Teddie chimed together.

Souji nodded silently and tapped the table with a shot glass. A tall man with long hair with the sides of his head shaved came over. "S'up?"

"Um, can I have a large set of lobster legs with peas and mashed potatoes please? With one strawberry cocktail."

"Can do, sir. Hey, Frankie! Gotta large order of lobster legs with regular sides and a large strawberry cocktail." The young adult slid the piece of paper under the glass window area to the chef in the back.

"I'll be gettin' your order for ya in a bit sir…" just before the guy could walk over to the other side of the long table, Souji caught him off guard with a question.

"So, you don't really seem like you're from here."

The guy turned around a glared at Souji. In a defensive demeanor he puffed his chest out slightly, "So what of lad?"

Souji shrugged and looked over at Teddie and Nanako who sat at a table close to one of the windows.

"What about yourself? What are ya doin' on a ship like this? I heard that there was not supposed to be no more than two hundred and eighty people aboard."

"Vacation, with friends and my little cousin. We're all hittin' up on Yakushima." Souji answered without turning to look at him.

The young man raised an eyebrow as he leaned more into the conversation, "Yakushima huh? Ahh, I remember my first time bein' there. A lot of sexy women…good drinks, food and did I mention the fancy hotels they've got? The Kirijo family has it real good, I wish I was born and bred into a family like that…"

"Yeah…the Kirijo's are pretty damn amazing. But I'm sure they have a lot of publicity and shit to worry about." Souji exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

The bartender nodded, "Yes, true lad. Very true. Oh, friendly reminder this one is, your food should be ready in a bit."

Souji just smiled slightly. He lifted from off the barstool and walked towards Teddie and Nanako, "You two shall be receiving your meals shortly, okay?"

"Sweet sensei!" Teddie swung his legs back and forth like a kid. Nanako began to mimic his moves.

Souji tapped Teddie on the shoulder, "I'll be on deck."

Teddie smiled and nodded. Just as Souji began to walk towards the steps he remembered something. "Oh, and Ted, please bring my drink above on deck okay?"

"Gotcha sensei!" Teddie gave him two thumbs up. Nanako waved at him, "See you big bro!"

As Souji came above deck, he spotted Kanji playing battle ships with an old lady. Kanji slammed his fist against the table and cursed loudly.

"Dammit! You've gotta be cheatin' or somethin' I never lose this game!" Kanji glared at the little old lady. She shushed him, "Hush, now dearie and let's play the game."

"We've been playin' this damn thing for close to an hour!"

"And each and every one of them, you've lost. So, how's about another for the road?"

Kanji grunted and mumbled, "Damn, stupid fuckin' game…" he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Souji standing on the opposite side with a smirk on his face.

"Whatchu smirkin' at, eh?!" Kanji gritted his teeth, "Ahh, FUCK THIS GAME!" He slammed his head against the table in defeat.

"Ah, you lose again dearie!" the old lady stood up and start dancing happily, "Go, little ol' me, go little ol' me!"

"Nothing much Kanji nothing at all…" Souji made his way to an open area and sat down in one of the folding chairs. Sighing he looked up at the bright shining sun.

"Hey, Souji!"

Souji turned his attention from the sky to look behind him. "Hey, Yosuke."

Yosuke sat down next to him on the empty chair. He laid back and closed his eyes. Silence passed between the two, even as the ships horn sounded off.

"Jesus…can't I get any peace…?" Yosuke muttered and turned onto his side facing Souji. "What are you smirking about?"

Souji froze for a moment and looked back at the sky. He shook his head and ignored Yosuke's complaints. Yosuke groaned loudly and curled up.

"You should go below deck and get some rest." Souji stated as he relaxed his tensed leg muscles.

"I don't wanna walk pass Kanji. I've been through enough today…" Yosuke huffed. "This is the first time being on a boat, definitely my last…for sure."

"Don't worry too much Hanamura, I'm not too keen on boats either."

Yosuke and Souji looked up to see the small detective. Naoto for the first time had on a different type of hat.

"That a visor your wearing detective?" Yosuke smirked. Naoto rolled her eyes and sat down at the end of Yosuke's folding chair.

"Yes, yes now live your moment up. Yukiko sure did…" Naoto muttered. Souji rolled over onto his side, now coming face to face with Yosuke. "So, how are you liking the boat ride detective?"

"Relaxing…" Naoto looked down at her sandals. "It's kinda hot out, slightly wishing that we would have gone somewhere…cooler."

"Like that one snow trip? No, way man. You and Souji both got locked out of the cabin that time." Yosuke groaned at the memories of the harsh winter snow. Naoto shrugged him off, "So?"

"_So? _What do you mean _so? _Why are you seemingly so careless all the time Naoto?" Yosuke sat upright. He was getting worked up as usual, so this action was nothing different to Souji and Naoto. "You'd have me and Ted walk the damn wintery paths, to go searching for you and Souji?"

Naoto thought for a moment. She then nodded thoughtfully. Yosuke swung his legs over the edge of the chair, "You're seriously insane. You know that dude? Like seriously…"

"Hopefully, there wouldn't be too much complaining next time you come looking for me…" Naoto muttered as she faced the other direction. Yosuke nudged Naoto in her side, causing her to grunt.

"H-hey!" Naoto blushed slightly, "W-what're you doing…?"

Yosuke held up a piece of paper into between his slim fingers. "You actually took my advice?! The great detective took Junes boys' advice? This is like seriously a tale to tell!"

"Give that back!" Naoto reached out for the paper as Yosuke stood tall over top of her. "Come on Hanamura! Stop shitting around with me!"

Yosuke winked at her and drew one finger to his lips. "Shh, I'll keep your little _love note _secret. Just let me read it real quick, I've been wanting to see what you'd come up with!"

Naoto stood up against him and jumped for the paper. Yosuke watched as Naoto desperately reached out for the piece paper. Yosuke awkwardly ran the paper under his nose, "Smells good, what cologne you use?"

"None. Of. Your. Business!" Naoto panted out as she jumped. Yosuke put one hand on her head, holding her in place. "H-hey! Not fair! Cut it out Hanamura!"

Souji watched as all of this drama played out before him. He, too, was now interested in what the paper said. Being as that Naoto never came to him for advice on love, and would come to Yosuke. What did Yosuke tell her to do anyway?

"Ah, now this is a vacation..." Souji laid his head on top of his forearms. He then heard loud shuffling noises coming his way. He smiled to himself, "So, how was the game?"

"FUCK THE GAME!" Kanji walked around Souji's seat and sat down in Yosuke's spot. Kanji looked angrily at Yosuke and Naoto's small quarrel, "S'up with them?! Yosuke fuckin' around with Naoto?!"

Kanji stood from his spot and cracked his knuckles. After those board games with the old lady he was ready beat the living shit out of something or someone. Yosuke turned around. His dull expression then turned into a defensive panic.

"Woah! Whoa, whoa, whoa there Kanji…." Yosuke kept a tight grip on the letter that Naoto also had a grasp of. He slowly backed up causing Naoto to do the same.

"What are you doing you-?" Naoto peered from his side looking up at Yosuke, she then looked straight-ahead and spot Kanji. He was stepping closer and closer with his fist balled up. "Um, hey there Kanji-kun."

Yosuke looked down at Naoto. He then quickly looked at Kanji, "C'mon Naoto, be a pal and tell Kanji whatever he's thinking he's wrong!" he narrowly dodged a right hook.

Naoto snatched the letter from Yosuke's now sweaty hands. She then took a circle around the two men and sat down calmly next to Souji.

"Oh, a new scene already?" Souji asked with a blank look. Naoto could tell he was enjoying the whole scene as it was his only form of entertainment.

"Yep…" Naoto grumbled. She shoved the letter back into her pocket. Yosuke gave her a pleading look, which she easily discarded.

The first day ended with ease and confusion for the ex-investigation team. Naoto avoided talking to Rise and Yosuke the rest of the day. Kanji had one more game of battle ship with the old lady he met.

Chie and Yukiko, along with Nanako looked at the gift shop they had below deck. Teddie was roaming the whole ship causing all kinds of trouble for the crew. They all spent most of the day laughing around and joking. At the end of the day, the girls shared one room, while the guys had one across from them.

**_A/N: You enjoy, yes? Well I hope so, I'm sorry for being late and all…college exams, thank god one of them was take home! Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, check out my other persona series story by the name of _**_'Two lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds' __**Thanks!**_

**_~Question Of The Day~_**

**_Who do you guys think Naoto's letter is written out too? (_**_No answers are wrong…for now_**_)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Teddie's Midnight Mayhem

This Is Love

By: TheWildFool2011

_(I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the video game Persona 4.)_

Chapter 4: Teddie's Midnight Mayhem

Naoto stayed up a little later than the other girls. Yukiko had been the first one to fall asleep along with Nanako on the only waterbed in the room. Chie and Rise watched television shows on Yukiko's laptop.

Soon after they finished watching about one full season and a half of the next, they fell asleep. Naoto had turned the laptop off and sat it in a safe spot. She then searched through a few files she had with her, until a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Probably nothing…" Naoto shook her head as she went back to her search. The knock came again, except louder than the first. Naoto gritted her teeth as she focused on her search.

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

_Knock…_

_KNOCK!_

Naoto threw her hands up in frustration and glared the door down. She waited for another knock to come. Several minutes went by as she stared at the door, with _no knock_ what so ever.

As soon as she dropped her guard to go back on the search she heard the same knock come again. Followed by an abnormally loud thud.

"For the love of-! I can't get work done if this knocking continues!" Naoto reached out for the doorknob and swung it open. There before her stood Teddie and Yosuke. "What in the hell are you two doing?!"

Yosuke had shivers run down his spine. He glared at Teddie and punched him in his back, "This little jackass woke me up saying that he heard a strange noise!" he said just above a whisper. He only had his boxers and bunny rabbit slippers on.

Teddie on the other hand, was dressed like royalty. He had on silky red pajamas with a bear emblem imprinted on it. "Well I did hear a strange sound! It was so unbearable!" Teddie muttered as he tried to rub his now aching back.

Naoto tapped her foot, "And this deals with me how?!" The two boys exchanged glances. Teddie got down on his knees and begged Naoto to help them figure out the noise.

"CAN YOU PLEASE HELP US?" Teddie stared up at Naoto with his big blue eyes. His bottom lip quivered a little. Yosuke stomped his foot, "Dammit bear, I'm really getting sick of your bullshit! He's yours now Naoto. See ya-"

Naoto grabbed Yosuke by the back of his boxers. He turned around in a heap as she let go of him, "What in the HELL do you think your grabbing?!" he glared at her as a small blush appear upon his face.

"You aren't just going to knock on the damn door like a madman and then leave me with this!" Naoto pointed at the still pleading blonde. "You aren't going to do this to me! No way. I'll help you Teddie but, Yosuke you're coming with us!"

"And Yosuke will you PLEASE put a robe on!" Naoto went back into the room to grab her shoes. Yosuke muttered as he walked into the room across from the girls' room to grab his robe.

Teddie smiled brightly as he waited for the two to get ready. Naoto came out first locking the door behind her. Yosuke came second, with a little more clothing on. Teddie and Naoto both stared.

"What?! You got a problem with my robe?!" Yosuke placed his hands on his hips. His robe was that, equivalent of a child's. It was covered in _Phoenix Ranger Featherman R _characters. He then crossed his arms and faced his back to them, "Maybe I should walk around in my boxers then…"

Naoto went on panic mode, "No, no, no, NO! You look just fine in the robe. Now come on let's go!" She grabbed both Teddie and Yosuke by their hand.

Not too long after their wandering throughout the halls they came to a halt. Naoto ran into Yosuke's back, who inter ran into Teddie. Quickly the blonde boy shushed the both of them before anything could be said.

Yosuke got into a low whisper, "What the hell are you doing Ted?!" he looked over Teddie's head to see an abnormally large shadow. Naoto peeked from around Yosuke to see the scene.

"That might be our lead!" Teddie exclaimed and urged Yosuke to take the lead. Yosuke just stood still as he was apparently being _pushed _to be the leader.

"Hell to the damn no. Ted you're the one who heard this _noise _so you take the lead."

Naoto nodded in agreement. "Yosuke is right. Go take the lead before I get bored and walk away. I have other things to do that you _two _interrupted."

"It's not my fault!" Yosuke protested against Naoto. Teddie gave the two of them puppy eyes. Yosuke stared at him and then threw his arms up in defeat. He _courageously _took the lead.

Yosuke had continued to mutter under his breath as they walked down the dark halls. The further the three walked, the darker the halls had gotten. Naoto with her quick thinking pulled out a mini flash light she had stashed in her pocket.

"That's real help Nao-chan!" Teddie snatched it from her. Naoto smacked him the back of his head as they walked down a pair of dark stairs.

Yosuke turned to look back at the two. "A flashlight? You mean this whole time we wondered in the dark and _YOU_ had a FLASHLIGHT?!" Teddie shook his head and pointed at Naoto.

Yosuke didn't really seem to care who it belonged to. All he know was that it was late and he was tired and if Teddie couldn't sleep that meant that he wouldn't get any sleep either. He knew the whole deal, but this time he wanted someone to tag along with him and Teddie.

"Will you two move your asses?!" Naoto grunted irritable as she stood at the rear. Teddie's shoulders slumped as he waited for Yosuke to make his move. After a few strangely awkward minutes Yosuke finally decided to step down the steps.

"I think this leads to the lower area of the ship…" Yosuke exclaimed. The steps squeaked with each step taken by the trio.

A loud crash came before Yosuke could take the next few steps down. He and Teddie wounded up tripping the rest of the way. Naoto jogged down the steps to check on the two.

"…urgh…" Yosuke groaned. He pushed up causing Teddie roll off to the side. "I could be fucking sleep right now with hot nurses in my dreams but no…Teddie can't sleep…stupid fucker…"

"What was that?" Naoto asked blankly. Teddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we continue or can I just get back to what I was doing?"

A bright light shined in their direction. The three of them heard a voice as they scrambled to find a hiding spot. Naoto bumped into Yosuke three times before she was able to take cover behind a crate.

Yosuke jumped into an open crate, unknowingly it was a crate full of crabs. Teddie had crawled under a tight space that was covered in cobwebs and dust. Yosuke yelped, "God help me…"

Naoto from behind the crate shushed. "Will you be quiet before they catch us?! I'm not willing to be thrown off the ship with you two imbeciles!" There was a long silence until Teddie sneezed. This made the person with the flashlight suspicious.

The bright light flashed closer towards Naoto's direction. She practically held her breath so no sound would emerge. The light moved over toward Teddie's area and then to a lobster crate and was next to the crabs.

"Ehh, must be nuthin'."

Waiting until the footsteps got further away Naoto peered from the crate. Teddie stuck his hand out, "H-help! I can't get out!" sighing Naoto walked over to Teddie and pulled him from under the tight area he was at.

Yosuke burst from the crab crate, "F-fuck! These stupid crabs man! Who holds a crate full of live crabs?!" he had tears streaming from his eyes. Several crabs were tightly latched onto him and didn't look like they wanted to let go. Yosuke shook in pain.

With a tight grip around one of the crabs that latched on to his crotch area he yanked it off. He manage to muffle a scream when Naoto covered his mouth. She didn't want the crewman to come back.

Teddie proceeded to detach the crab from Yosuke's rear-end. It took under a total of five minutes for them to remove the crabs. They then snuck back upstairs and closed the door behind them.

"I'm in so much pain…" Yosuke groaned as his head hung low. Teddie let out a sigh. He was hoping that he would have found out where the noise was coming from.

Naoto stood in front of the two. She was pissed off that they knock on the door, took her on some stupid run around and basically ended up in the same area. "You two are so-!"

A loud thud came from behind the area they just left. The three of them took off fighting to get in front of one another. As soon as they got to their rooms they had slammed the doors shut and locked them.

Naoto's chest rose from adrenaline rush she had got. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest. Wide-eyed she stared straight ahead pass a groggy Chie. Chie yawned and rubbed her eyes looking in Naoto's direction, "What's going on Naoto…?"

Naoto shook her head. Whatever she heard, she didn't want to scare the others. Chie stared for several minutes until she fell back out. Naoto tried to push the sounds of the loud noise to the back of her mind.

That was only the beginning of the Yakushima madness. Naoto groaned loudly and crawled over to where Chie and Rise was. She laid herself between the two and kicked her slippers off. She tried to forget Yosuke and Teddie's craziness and let sleep take her away.

* * *

**_A/N: I know it was a short chapter. I'm sorry, but it was meant to be a hilarious moment. Have you ever wondered if Yosuke got any sleep at home when he had Teddie around? I don't really think he got too much sleep. So I came up with this chapter. Mainly points to Ted's uneasiness when it comes to getting sleep. Also, check out my other persona series story by the name of _**_'Two lives, One Death: The Collision Of Two Worlds' __**Thanks!**_

**_~Question Of The Day~_**

**_Do you guys think Teddie will have more crazy night adventures with Naoto and Yosuke?_**


End file.
